


Батьки та діди

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempt at Humor, Family Issues, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Slash, Magical Realism, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Несподівана зустріч та трохи чаклунства.А ще варто пильно рахувати дітлахів...
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Caterina Sforza, Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons), Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Батьки та діди

Про ковалів заведено не казати погано. А про цього коваля взагалі краще лише пошепки та з пошаною. Адже поголос шепоче, що зизоокий флорентієць знається не тільки на металах, а ще й на таємних замовах. Він в обручки зілля ллє зарівно до золота, аби чоловік був незрадливим, а жінка плодливою. А на ворогів може вогонь заклясти, аби палив зсередини як вдень, так і вночі та не згасав ані від води, ані від вина. Але шшш, ви цього не чули, а ми не казали…

А в Італії як завжди життя бурхливе та примхливе: то війна, то заколот, то новий Папа. Чутки туди-сюди ганяють, трохи одна іншу не толочать. Пан Ріаріо помер, пан Ріаріо бунт зчинив, пан Ріаріо з муру кинувся. Та що ви кажете? Не бунт, а облогу, не пан, а пані, не з муру, а з вікна, не кинулася, а прокляла — далебі які дрібниці!

Тож коли Джироламо Ріаріо, сеньйор Імоли та Форлі, пошарпаний, але живий, скинув каптур на порозі тихомирної кузні, то насамперед отримав холодну воду в обличчя та залізний молот у живіт.

— Ти ба, живий! — нещиро здивувалися над головою, доки він плювався та коцюбився. — Не мрець і не смертяк який.

— То ти вирішив вбити? — прохарчав він. — Чи до хати таки впустиш?

— Звідки ж мені знати, — розсудливо зауважив господар — а як ти упир який? Кажуть, це вони переступити за поріг без запрошення не здатні.

— Або це я ввічливий та вихований, — тьмяно блимнув очима гість.

— Гаразд, — кмітливо розвів руки коваль та забурмотів скоромовкою: — Я, Томмазо Мазіні, відомий як Зороастер, пускаю до господи тебе, Джироламо, та обіцяю притулок та захист, допоки ти дотримуєшся обов’язків гостя.

— Я, Джироламо з коліна Ріаріо, — відгуком проказав гість — присягаюся шанувати злагоду та пильнувати таємниці цієї оселі.

Коваль примружився, дослухався до чогось нечутного та махнув рукою.

— То заходь, якщо живий. А брехали, що тебе закололи, зганьбили та з муру скинули!

— Брехали, — несперечливо погодився Ріаріо. — Якщо роздягти будь-яких шляхтичів приблизно однакової статури та скинути з височини на бруківку, то їх навіть дружини не упізнають.

— Невже твоя Катерина жодних прикметних позначок не залишала? — с облудними жалощами прицмокнув господар. — Навіть я на тобі кілька шрамів пам’ятаю.

— Катерина чудово знала, кого допомагає роздягати, — посміхнувся Ріаріо, присівши на ослін. — Адже вона все це й вигадала.

— Свята жінка! — умлів Зо. — Шлюб с тобою взяла, стільки років тебе терпіла, ще й не вбила, як спромогу нарешті мала. Чим ти її причарував, що навіть я відсушити не можу?

— То не я, — скривився Ріаріо. — Герцог Сфорца замовив обручки с міцним нашептом. Утричі золота дав. Знайти б того майстра та скрутити йому з язика таку дулю, в яку він нас склав!

Зороастер аж повітрям захлинувся.

— На подружню вірність намовляли? — прохрипів він, схопив зі столу глек з вином і гарячково присмоктався.

— Ще на користь сім’ї, — похмуро додав Ріаріо та націлився на шматок сиру на тарелі.

— Ось чому я про тебе з самого весілля жодної звістки не мав, — Зо обтер губи, відсунув глек та розломив хлібний окраєць. — А зараз як мене знайшов?

— Не повіриш, — шалено вишкірився Джироламо — у мене кінь підкову загубив. Я шукав коваля. Про тебе я навіть думати не міг, не те що шукати.

— Долі й конем не об’їдеш, — підморгнув Зо. — То тобі коня підкувати аби далі їхав, чи на ніч залишишся?

— А чи зможу? — втомлено відгукнувся Джироламо, кришачи хліб на дошки столу. — Поглядом тебе приголубити, а тоді всю ніч кошмарами мордуватися?

Зороастер підвівся, пожував щоку, поворушив пальцями, нагадуючи зараз деякого мрійливого маестро.

— Зможеш, — упевнено сказав він. — Заговорити здужав, зайти зумів, хліб узяти спромігся, отже й до ранку залишитися зможеш. А якщо не злякаєшся, то ще й обручку знімеш.

— Зо, — знесилено промовив Джироламо побілілими губами, сп’явся на ноги та похитнувся, наче п’яний, — не жартуй так…

— А що тебе тримає окрім нашепту? — невблаганно запитав Зороастер. — Уся Імола все знає, що тебе вбили. Тоскана, Рим та Мілан ще досвіта дізнаються. — Він штрикав пальцем Ріаріо то в груди то в горлянку. — Все. Ти помер. А що мерцям до подружньої вірности?

По третьому штрику Джироламо впав як підтятий навколішки, обхопив руками ляжки Зо, вперся чолом у стегно.

— Я помер, — прошепотів він, та задріботів переможно: — Я помер! Помер-помер-помер…

У цій навіженій літанії Зороастеру примарилось давно позабуте відголосся Грішника, тож він поквапився перервати течію слів, поки вона не перетворилася у безглузде белькотання.

— Досить! — суворо наказав він. — Ти живий, ти попоїв, і ти в кузні. Зараз підемо твого коня дивитися, а то потім мені сина приведуть, і не до того стане…

Про обряд на обручку він не встиг згадати, бо Джироламо закляк та миттю замовк, наче лопнута струна лютні.

— Сина? — перепитав він ламким голосом, сідаючи на п’ятки.

— Я довго не мав від тебе жодної звістки, — знизав плечима Зо. — А вона мала темні очі, червоні губи та найтонший стан від Венеції до Риму.

— А ти усі переміряв, жеребець розпусний? — ревниво запитав Джироламо та занишпорив очима по постаті Зо, наче примірявся, куди ножа встромить.

— Наче ти без дітей вікував! — відлаявся Зо, але напровсяк зробив крок назад. — Я ж не питаю скільки твоїх байстрюків полями Форлі гасає.

— Двоє, — вмить відповів Ріаріо та підвівся. — Донька та син, що мріяв стати моряком.

— То й не дорікай мені моїм синочком! — Зо став так, щоб стіл залишився між ними.

— То було ще до нашого знайомства, — трохи ображено пояснив Джироламо, — а далі я був напрочуд вірний.

— Дивовижно, — сухо процідив Зо, зображуючи оплески самими пучками.

— То ти побрався? — уточнив Ріаріо, знов сів до столу та потягнув ближче глек з вином.

— Ні, — зітхнув Зо та підставив свій келих. — У неї якісь негаразди з батьком, а без нього вона до вівтаря йти не згодна.

— Дай здогадаюся, — запропонував Ріаріо, розливаючи вино, — а жити разом у гріхах вона відмовляється?

— Ну ти сам поміркуй, — Зороастер обвів рукою безлад у кімнаті, — хіба можна пускати жінку до майстерні? Вона ж тут всьому лад знайде! — Зо аж скривився від одрази. — До того ж вона у спадок отримала непогану хатку з садом-виноградом…

Ріаріо ворухнув бровою, скоса глянувши на глек, і Зороастер ствердно кивнув.

— Та й хлопцю там краще. Побільшає — тоді й заберу собі в учні. А поки його на гостини приводять.

Наче доказ його слів у двері тихенько постукали, та на порозі з’явилася закутана в хустку дівчина с заспаною дитиною на руках.

— Мадонна! — розійшовся посмішкою коваль, поспішаючи назустріч аби забрати сина.

Ріаріо ввічливо підвівся аби привітати господиню. Та трохи не сів повз ослінчик, бо від дверей дзвінко пролунало на два голоси «Татко!»

Зо застиг на півкроці та міцно притис до себе босенького хлопчика. Лише кліпав то на схвильовану дівчину, то на ошелешеного Джироламо, лише зараз помічаючи однакові очі, шнуровані брови та виразні уста.

— Селіє… — безгучно прошепотів той. — Давно не бачилися…

Наче отримавши вказівку та дозвіл, дівчина кинулася йому на шию, хлипала с перечулення та голосила «тато, татусю».

— Татусю… — мимоволі повторив Зо, хитаючи головою, і малюк радісно підхопив нову гру, засміявся та почав на всі лади вигукувати «тато-татусю!»

— Ти диви, — відцурано промовив Джироламо, перехопивши погляд Зо понад пухнасті маківки, — а я-то вважав, що хоча б ти не додаси мені нових нащадків.


End file.
